


Patrice Roy - Trading Card

by vamm_goda



Series: The Thing About Destiny [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Colorado Avalanche, Digital Art, Gen, Procreate, Trading Card, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamm_goda/pseuds/vamm_goda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created using Procreate for iPad and Wacom Inutit stylus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrice Roy - Trading Card

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at making any sort of digital artwork(!) I got a new program for Christmas and started sketching, and I ended up creating my vision of Patrice Roy from my genderswap AU. I imagine this being her team headshot for the 1995-96 season. I think my texturing and skintones could use work, as I'm not used to blending and working with digital color pallets. But a fun experiment none-the-less. There will probably be more . . .


End file.
